


Lust

by PoisonJack



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [5]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, General au, Jack you don't eye-fuck someone in the middle of a presentation, M/M, implied office sex, no porn so much as jack visualizing it haha, now he's all flustered, rhys is gonna end up with a major promotion at this rate yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Could he take all of Jack’s dick at once? Kid looked like the kind who knew his way around a cock or two. Something about the gleam in his eyes and the confident way he presented his materials....No, hard and fast, definitely. No doubt about it.Or, Jack sits consumed with lust the entire meeting upon seeing Rhys for the first time xDMigrating some older work from tumblr onto my ao3 :) This is part of my Seven Deadly Sins series, to accompany the Seven Heavenly Virtues series.





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

> He shall sit there consumed with lust for the rest of the meeting xD AHAHAH i definitely kept snorting about Kate Beaton's comic when i wrote this xD

Handsome Jack was sitting in the meeting for some prototype he’d stopped listening to about ages ago, burning holes through the younger man before him giving the presentation. All legs, pretty face, sexy cybernetics. Yeah, he could stare at this kid all day long.

Rhys, to his credit, had managed not to turn completely red at the attention, addressing the pros and cons of the current cybernetics the company offered and displaying his ideas on advancements. The head of the budget council seemed intrigued and asked many questions during the presentation, but Jack didn’t hear any of it.

He wanted to pin the other man against the wall, fuck him insensate and make everyone in the hallways stop what they were doing at the racket. He wanted to take him in front of all these boring idiots, make him cry out, see what sounds and expressions he made when he was coming apart under Jack’s hands and mouth.

Would he be aggressive? Would he willingly submit? Maybe a mix of the two? Jack pegged him as a feisty little thing with the way he addressed some of the morons in the room; like they were beneath his level or intelligence grade. 

Probably liked to be held down by someone worthy of his attention. Or would he want to ride Jack’s cock without allowing the older man to touch? Would he be bossy when Jack was deep inside him?

Rhys’ eyes darted to the CEO and then quickly away as he motioned to the next change in his designs. There was an almost imperceptible smirk on those lips. Did he know what Jack was thinking? Moreover, did he like it? Jack reckoned he’d be an idiot not to see what the CEO wanted with the way he was eye-fucking him. He wanted to fuck that sweet little mouth with its soft lips and vicious tilt as it mused on tactical improvements to the room at large.

Could he take all of Jack’s dick at once? Kid looked like the kind who knew his way around a cock or two. Something about the gleam in his eyes and the confident way he presented his materials made Jack adjust himself in his seat. Hard and fast, definitely. No doubt about it. 

Rhys tried not to meet the eyes of the CEO as he addressed the room at large, the look there raw lust and desire. He didn’t know if the man had a serious thing for cybernetic enhancements or really enjoyed budget meetings, but it was clear to Rhys that his mind wasn’t on his projects.

Rhys couldn’t help it when he allowed his tongue to wet his lips as the senior official asked him about cybernetic flexibility. But chancing a look at Jack when he did it, lips glistening and mouth just barely open, the CEO’s eyes absolutely glued to his mouth, now _that_ he could have helped.

The CEO suddenly stood up straight from his chair, palms flat on the desk in front of him as his eyes remained locked on Rhys. The room was silent at the interruption, and Jack slowly smirked at the younger man before addressing the room.

“Everyone out.” The man’s grin was predatory and Rhys could feel his cheeks heating, and if he wasn’t lying to himself, his pants slightly filling out. 

When the members of the room remained in their seats, Jack barked out a ten-second expiration date on their lives if they didn’t immediately vacate the space. They did it in six.

Rhys was still where he was, as was Jack. The older man grinned as the younger man coyly bit his lower lip, cheeks flushed. He blinked at the CEO, taking a chance and addressing the man in a matter which made him laugh with genuine amusement. 

“Is there anything I can _help_ you with, mister CEO?”

“As a matter of fact, pumpkin. There is. Quite a few things, even.”

Rhys got his budget approved for his advanced cybernetics plans, and the meeting room got several new hand prints for the once-pristine white walls. Turned out that Rhys was quite helpful where the older man was concerned. And the younger man was more than eager to put his best effort to addressing every single issue Jack brought forth.

**Author's Note:**

> Rhys got a promotion to CEO's boytoy and all was well ahahaha
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
